Gambling Fate
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: A COLLECTION of ONESHOTS featuring my current second obsession a.k.a CARENZO... Chapter 2: Season 5 Episode 17; Rescue Me. Some of Caroline thoughts about who Enzo is. summary changes every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Who have read my work knows this is my first non-delena fic. Hope you all like this! And give this same love you gave to my other fics!**

**Tomorrow when I saw the episode I was so pissed that they didn't do anything about Enzo. And then I was talking to _blueeyedspirit, _this idea stuck in my mind. And I knew I have to write it! I love Cenzo and am supporting them with my full heart. Cenzo is on second number on my obsession list, after DELENA._  
><em>**

**P.S.: A very big thanks to _LMRaven _and _Seryyth _for helping me through the summary and the title crises!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matt and Tripp got off Tripp's truck in the middle of the woods. There was an eerie silence covering the forest. If they were normal people and haven't been through thing that had been through they would probably be scared right now.<p>

"What id this place?" Matt asked when he noticed a burnt cabin in front of where they were standing.

"A secret." Tripp said with his hands in his pocket. He looked at Matt for a few second then began to walk towards the cabin.

"A secret?" Mat asked really confused. _If it was a secret then why was he telling this to him?_

"I only share with," He paused and looked at him,"People I trust." Tripp added.

"Remember the gas leak in town over the summer? I came back to make sure my grandmother was okay. First time I am back in _years_." Matt was listening very carefully picking up all the information he could get,"But when I crossed town border," He paused for effect before walking towards the fuse box and continuing,"Something changed. Memories came flooding back." He opened the fuse box and pulled out a key. Matt looked around trying to memorise the place if they needed it in future,"I realised, my wife," He walked over to Matt, his voice was filled with pain and anger as he spoke,"Didn't die in the car crash. She was murdered, drained of blood, right in front of me. And the killer, made me believe," He pointed to himself,"I was responsible."

He then turned towards the door and opened the door,"Now to find out what kind of monster could do all that." He finally opened the door and went on, Matt flowing his trail. He switched on the light as Matt came in.

Enzo was sitting in the centre of the room with his head down And his hand and legs chained. As he heard someone enter he moved his face up to look who it was and found Matt's blue eyes looking at him along with Tripp's light blue eyes ones that were filled with hatred.

"Vampires. They are real." He said but Lorenzo's eyes were fixed on Matt's, trying to read what he would do about this,"And one murdered my wife." Tripp said as he walked over to Enzo's side and sat down beside him,"But this is the one who murdered Jay. Time to get him to name all his vampire buddy starting with the one who bit you friend Sarah."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

Matt was in his tossing and turning. His mind was a mess as he came back from the wood. He was in the Lockwood's mansion thinking about what he should do. He could call Caroline and tell her. He could go back and free Enzo while Tripp was busy and free Enzo. But that meant he would be sabotaging Tripp. He didn't want to break the guy's trust.

But he had also seen the way Tripp tortured Enzo. Enzo sat there showing no sign of pain, as he had been through worse over the years. Tripp had forced vrevain down his throat, then he staked him in the shoulder, stomach, legs and arm, but Enzo didn't break. He shot him with wooden bullets in his head and Enzo still refused to tell any names. After seven hours of torturing Enzo different ways Tripp had been exhausted. He made Matt leave and then locked the door, saying he would try that and something else again tomorrow. And if it didn't work he would kill Enzo.

Matt huffed a sigh, got up, and picked his phone. He dialled Caroline's mobile number and waited for her to pick the phone up.

"Hey Matt!" Caroline said in a rushed tone,"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just have to tell you something." Matt answered.

"Uff," Caroline sighed,"One more thing to add to my to-do list."

"What else is there on your to do list?" Matt asked, second guessing his decision on telling Caroline. He could do it himself.

"Find Enzo. He been MIA since the night of the party. I am not saying that we are best bud or something, but he would tell me if he was leaving town, right?. Or Alaric would know if Enzo was tracking a new lead, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, about that..."

"What? Do you know something?" Caroline asked.

"Yesterday night I found out Tripp had him prisoned in a cabin in middle of the woods. It's outside Mystic Falls border."

"What?! And why am I just finding out about this?!" Caroline demanded in a high pitched voice.

"Because... I was with Tripp all night, and he was kinda... you know... torturing Enzo."

"Oh God!" Caroline gasped,"I have to find him."

"I don't know the place exactly but I think it was near the cemetery."

* * *

><p>Caroline was looking through the wood trying to find Enzo. She heard some light noises coming from from her left side. She turned and vamp-speed towards the noise. As she got closer she recognised the noise of someone moaning in pain. She could smell vrevain and blood in the air. She rushed forward as fast as she could. A small black coloured cabin came in her view as she moved faster. She reached out for the handle but as her hand touched the handle she moaned in pain.<p>

The handle had vrevain on it. She couldn't touch it. She tried to kick off the door but it won't open. It was really strong even stronger in front of all her vampire strength.

"Enzo! Is that you?" She yelled.

"Yes." Enzo's voice broke as he said. That was all the confirmation she needed. As she was hitting the door with Vamp-strength she noticed there was a glass window. She walked over to it and threw a rock she had just picked up from the ground at glass shattered and fell on the floor. She opened the window and jumped inside the cabin. As she jumped in the glass cut her face and leg from some places.

The sight in front of her was horrible. There laid Lorenzo in pool of his own blood and vrevain. His shit was tore showing that he had been staked. His hairs all messed up.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She said as she help him stand up and made him sit on the floor that was away from vrevain so that he won't hurt anymore. She helped him sit down and then sat down in front of him, assessing his injuries and running his hand over his face.

"It's not worst that before, gorgeous." Caroline smiled at this. Even in this situation he didn't called her from he rname. She like the nickname he had given her. Not that she would ever tell him that,"I am peachy." He said.

"Here," She pulled out a blood bag from her hand bag that she had brought with her,"This will help." As she was giving him the blood bag Enzo noticed that her hands were burnt,"What happened?" He asked taking her hands in his.

"Nothing the door handle was vrevained." She told him and shrugged.

"I am gonna kill that man." Enzo glowed.

"No! You are not gonna!" Caroline scolded,"But right now drink these." She took out one more blood bag. Enzo dug his fangs in the first one and drained it faster.

"Do you have more?" He asked before he started the second one.

"No. Why? If you need more we could get when we are out of here." Caroline said concerned.

"That's not why I asked. You are also hurt, have this." He said holding the blood bag out for her.

"No, you are more hurt. You should have it." She said as she pushed the blood bag back to him.

"Okay, I have a deal, you drink half, I drink half. How's that?" Enzo suggested.

"You are not gonna give up are you?" Caroline asked.

"No way in blood hell." Enzo answered.

Caroline huffed but punctured the blood bag with her fangs, the blood bag still in Enzo's hand, and drank a little from it. When she was pulling back Enzo said,"That's not half, gorgeous." Caroline rolled her eyes and drank a little more. Then she pulled out her fangs and before Enzo could complaint she said,"I am not taking anymore. Now be a good boy and drink the rest."

"Who said I was a good boy?" Enzo asked.

"Okay, be a bad boy and drink that." Caroline said and they both laughed. He finished and just then Tripp opened the door. They were both so lost that they didn't hear his foot steps.

"Oh, what do we have here?" He rhetorically asked. He shot them both with wooden bullet in their head. And the last thing Enzo remembered the fell of Caroline's hand reaching for his. He wrapped his hand around her and held on tight.

* * *

><p>Enzo slowly opened his eyes. His hands were burning as they were tied from vrevain socked ropes. His eyelids felt like they weighted thousand pounds. When his eyes fully opened he looked around and realised he was in a car with Caroline beside him. She was still unconscious. He crawled towards her and shook her with his tied hands.<p>

"Enzo?" Her hoarse voice asked.

"Yes, gorgeous." Enzo said as he tried to break off the ropes tying his hands.

"Were are we?" She questioned.

"I would guess in back of an SUV." Enzo answered. He finally succeeded in breaking the ropes and freeing his hands. He rubbed his hands once before going to where Caroline was and trying to break her ropes. Her ropes were also soaked in vrevain. His hands burnt everytime he touched them but after a couple of tried he succeeded.

Tripp opened a small window that let him see the back seat from the front of the SUV. He saw that Enzo had broken free and he had also removed the ropes that were tying Caroline's hand.

"A little too late." He said as he drove into the Mystic Falls border. Caroline and Enzo started to scream in pain. Tripp opened the SUV so that The sunlight could hit them and burn the to ashes.

But as he opened the window, Enzo saw a chance, he grabbed Caroline and jumped out of the SUV. They landed under a tree, so the sunlight couldn't reach them. There were not to far inside Mystic Falls to he tried to pushed Caroline towards border and make her safe. As he was pushing her away, Caroline held his hand and pulled him towards herself.

They both somehow made it to the border and laid there for couple of minutes. Tripp stopped his car and saw that Enzo and Caroline had escaped. He got back into his SUV and drove further in.

* * *

><p>Enzo and Caroline were in her and Elena's dorm. Caroline was laying on her bed where as Enzo was sitting on a chair near her looking at her beautiful sleeping form. Many thought were running through his mind. Thoughts like, <em>why did she came to rescue him? Why didn't she just rolled toward the other side of the border alone? <em>He had killed Ivy. Well, he gave her vampire blood before killing her, but she didn't know that. So in her eyes he had just killed her. _Why would she save a psychopathic murderer like him? _She had told him that, *** **she hated him for what he did to Ivy, in the forest, then why did she came to save him?

She stirred in her sleep and then woke up. Enzo vamp-seed to her side and supported her in sitting position.

"How do you feel, gorgeous?" He asked concerned as he stroked her hairs.

"Exhausted." She answered as she kept her head on the headboard,"How are you?" She suddenly remembered everything and looked toward him. She raised her hand to his chest and found out he had changed the shirt. Her hands roamed over his shirt, looking for any injury,"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, sweetheart." Enzo said as he took his hand in his and stilled her movement. Suddenly they both noticed their close proximity. Their breath became a bit shallow,"Can I ask you something?" Enzo questioned breaking the silence but never breaking the eyes contact. When Caroline nodded he finally got out what was on his mind,"Why didn't you just let me die? I am a killer, a murderer. You could have let me die. You said you hated me. I didn't thought you would come."

Caroline's hand came up and connected with his cheek in a hard slap. Enzo sat there to surprised to say anything for a minute. His hand came up to his cheek as if to make sure she had just slapped him,"That was for doubting me." Caroline said. She then took his hand in hers and held it between both of hers and said,"You are my friend Enzo. And I won't let you die. Not even if you did something as horrible as killing an innocent person. And I say a lot of things, that doesn't mean I mean them all." She said, her one hand still interlaced with Enzo's and the other slowly massaging his cheek where she had just hit.

"I am just a friend, hun?" Enzo asked as his eyes filled with mischief.

"Yes." Caroline said, even though it didn't felt right saying it,"You are just a friend." But she just confessed to Elena the night before thta she had feelings for Stefan and she didn't want to jump in with Enzo and make him look like a rebound guy.

"A little more than a friend?" Enzo persisted.

"Whatever you say Enzo." Caroline said rolling her eyes. But there was a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I wrote this as an one-shot. And I plan on this staying a one shot. But if you want I could continue this. I have some ideas, but I don't to stretch it for nothing. Well, tell me what you think! I love reviews! And who know, maybe they could make me continue this? **

***Can we just pretend Caroline said that she hated him for what he did? We did not saw what she said, so that could be a possibility, couldn't it be?**

**Bye for now!**

**XOXOXO**

**-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**So, I got four reviews and that is enough for me. Not that I won't appreciate more, but I am happy that I got positive response. Therefore, I decided to continue this story, and if you have any request AU, AH or some scene from TVD, feel free to PM me or leave it here in review. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>ATLANTA<strong>

Caroline and Enzo were sitting across from one another in a diner. Caroline with a newspaper in her hand, and Enzo doing nothing but trying to get her attention. Her phone started buzzing on the table, but before she could pick it up, Enzo snatched it from her and answered,"Atlanta assassination squad. How may we be of service?"

"I take it you haven't located the doppelgänger yet? " Sloan asked.

"You told us to find a nameless paramedic at the scene of a car accident in a city of freeways, fried green tomatoes and terrible drivers. It's not exactly as easy as it sounds. " Enzo answered.

"Which is why I'm calling.. the doppelgänger's name is Tom Avery. And I just saw him deliver a patient to Atlanta Metropolitan Hospital. " She told them.

"She saw him?" Caroline growled angry and jerked the phone from Enzo's hand. "She did the vision thing again?" Caroline asked Enzo but before he can say a thing she said to Sloan,"We had a deal. I find Stefan's last living doppelgänger-"

"Tom." Sloan interrupted her.

"Tom." Caroline said sarcastically,"I-I," She said lowering her voice,"take care of Tom and in return, you stop using Stefan to psychically doppel-bomb him. Because every time you link the two, you are frying Stefan's brain."

"I don't give a damn about his brain. It's his blood that matters." Sloan answered back."And until Stefan and Elena are the last two doppelgängers on Earth, their blood is useless to me. So you better believe I'll give Stefan a back alley lobotomy if you fail to kill Tom Avery."

"Well, I don't fail at things. So do it again and I'll kill you too." Caroline threatened and hung up the phone and fling it across the booth.

Enzo sat there looking amused,"I'll kill you too? You're like a perky, blonde angel of death. Almost had me convinced."

Enzo didn't know if Damon was right about her having a think for accented guys but _he_ was sure of some thing. He sure as hell does had a thing for her.

* * *

><p><strong>IN A HOSPITAL IN ATLANTA:<strong>

Caroline signs in at the front desk,"So, the receptionist doesn't know Tom personally, but I compelled him to call someone who does." She told as she came to sit next to Enzo.

Enzo and Caroline were sitting and waiting for someone to come speak with them but Enzo just stared at her until Caroline pulled out a magazine and starts reading it.

"Okay. I give up. I can't tell if you're avoiding the mission, or me." Enzo said.

"Well why can't it be both?" Caroline asked.

"Because I've earned some company, after hand delivering the antidote that kept Damon and Elena from consuming each other.. Literally." Enzo told her.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I trust you. I still don't understand why you're even here." Caroline spoke honestly.

"Damon's trying to be a good boy these days, which means I'm in need of a new murder buddy." As soon as the words were out of Enzo's mouth Caroline side-eyes him,"I'm joking! A joke.. British humor.." Enzo said.

Caroline was clearly not interested in speaking with him any further. So Enzo picked up his own magazine and started reading from it,"Ahh. Modern women. All bosom, no mystery. Present company excluded."

"Dear God. Please don't tell me that I am the real reason you're here." Caroline's voice dripped annoyance.

"Why not?" Enzo asked,"From what Damon tells me, I am your type. Well-travelled, charming accent, dodgy morals..."

"Mhmm. Arrogant, tactless, completely unable to take a hint." Caroline added.

"Precisely. Well, to be honest, you remind me of someone I once knew. She worked for the Augustines." Enzo finally told her.

"You mean, she tortured you? I can definitely relate to that." Caroline said offended.

"Maggie was only there to observe my behaviour in captivity. I quite liked her, actually." Enzo told her sensing her hurt.

"And let me guess, she made you want to be a better man." Caroline said in a bored tone.

"Not at all." Caroline raised an eyebrow questioningly,"She just reminded me that I was good all along." Caroline seemed surprised by his answer, but before she can retort, a doctor comes to talk to them.

"You were asking about Tom Avery?" Doctor asked them.

"Yes. We need to see him as soon as possible. It's a matter of life or death." Caroline said.

"I wish I could help. Tom Avery was a pain in my ass, but he was also the best paramedic I ever met." Doctor informed them.

"What do you mean, "was"?" Enzo asked.

"He disappeared four months ago. No one knows where he is." He answered.

* * *

><p>"I hope you're calling me to tell me the doppelgänger is dead." Sloan spoke as soon as she answered the phone.<p>

"Your stupid doppel-visions gave us bad information. Put Stefan on the phone." Caroline demanded While Enzo listen the conversation put the phone on speaker and set it down close to Stefan

"Caroline, what happened?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Tom's been missing from the hospital for months. Is there any other things that you noticed in your visions - any small details that could maybe help us out?" Caroline questioned him.

"No. I can't remember anything. After the spell happened, it's like I blacked out." Stefan answered.

"The link connects us to the doppelgänger's mind. If we're seeing old memories, that means we have to go deeper." Sloan said.

"No. No No. If he's blacking out, that means that the link is destroying his memories. " Caroline panicked. Despite Caroline's concerns, Sloan went back into Stefan's head to get more information.

Caroline said in a high pitched voice as she hear him in agony,"Stefan?! Stefan! Are you still with me?" Through the link, they saw a memory Tom had about a girl in the hospital parking lot.

"Stefan, I'm still here, okay? Listen to my voice. Can you hear me? I'm right here, okay? Just hold on."Caroline continues to keep Stefan calm as the link persists,"Can you hear me? Just say something, please!" She was on the verge of tears and Enzo was barely holding back consoling her.

"Caroline, I'm here." Finally Stefan answered.

"Okay" Caroline said relived.

"6643 Peachtree Drive. There was, uh, a redheaded woman. Her name was Hazel." Stefan informed her.

"Thank you. I won't let you down." Caroline promised.

"Caroline, he's a good person. Don't do it." Stefan said.

"Clock's ticking."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Enzo approached an old, beaten down house from the address Stefan gave them,"It's a miracle we found the place. Every other street in this blasted city is Peach tree." Enzo said.<p>

"These look old. Like, four months old." Caroline ignored what he said, Enzo tugged on the door handle, hoping that it might be unlocked, but he's unsuccessful.

"Seventy years in a cage.. You'd think I'd learn to pick a lock by now." He placed his hand over the nob and crushed it, seeing streaks of blood running through the house's main hall.

"Red hair.. that's her. She's a witch." Caroline said as she saw Hazel in the main hall in some sort of trance. Caroline tried to enter the building, but a protection spell prevented her from doing so,"And she must own the house." She sighed.

"Not for long" Enzo said and threw the door knob as hard as he can at the woman, striking her in the head and killing her.

"Why did you do that? She was our only lead!"

"Exactly. And I am a murderous vampire. Surprise!" Enzo said.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Enzo enter the house, after killing the witch that inhabited it. Her body laid on the floor, with a gaping wound in her forehead head,"She was in a bloody trance, unable to answer questions. I don't see why you're mad. I'm only doing what's necessary to save your friend, because you won't." Enzo said.<p>

"You don't think that I'm up for this?" Caroline asked.

"_This_ being the cold-blooded murder of an innocent man? You can hardly say the word. How do you expect to actually do it?" Enzo questioned back.

"I'm sorry, is this all supposed to be easy? You barely know me, so let me reintroduce myself. Hi, my name is Caroline Forbes and I am a good vampire, and I don't just go around killing people!" Caroline's voice filled with annoyance.

"You've got me all wrong, Caroline Forbes. I'm not judging you. I'm preparing you." At this Caroline scoffed.

"I've seen soldiers, men trained to kill, look their enemy in the eye and freeze up on the battlefield – a hesitation that usually costs them their lives." Enzo told her.

"Well, last time I checked, this isn't war and I'm not a soldier, but Stefan is one of the best people that I know and when it comes to saving his life, yes, I will do just about anything–" Caroline trailed off when she heard the beat of a human heart,"What's that sound?"

"The tell-tale heart." Enzo said sarcastically. They followed the sound to the basement, where, they find Tom Avery in some kind of a coma,"Why would a witch go to such lengths to keep a man alive and off the grid for four months?" Enzo asked taking in Tom's condition.

"Four months ago, Silas died. The original Stefan-gänger"

"He's a dead ringer, all right. Or rather, soon to be dead." Enzo tried to lighten the mood. Caroline ignored him and bent down and started waving her hand in front of his face, trying to awaken him.

"Tom? Tom? Tom Avery?" She called out his name again and again trying to wake him up.

"Caroline, let me do this. Just walk away now, go upstairs..." Enzo suggested. From what he had gathered about Caroline he didn't think she will we able to do it.

"No! I'm the one who made the deal. This is on me, no matter what." Caroline was stubborn.

"Or maybe you just can't stand the thought of putting Stefan's life into anyone's hands but your own." Enzo said.

Caroline put her hands over Tom's throat and slowly started to strangle him, but before she can apply much pressure, Tom jolted to life and started 'ripping the tubes from his face'.

"What's happening? Who are you people?" Tom asked scared.

"We're angels mate, come to deliver you to the sweet hereafter." Enzo said from behind. Caroline caught Tom's eyes with hers and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down. You can trust me." Caroline compelled him.

"Bonding with him will only make it harder on you." Enzo warned.

"Let me do this my way." Caroline snapped and continued compelling him,"I'm your friend and you mean the world to me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Tom answered.

"Good. Now, I promise, you won't feel a thing." Caroline said. Then instead of snapping his neck, Caroline speed off and snapped Enzo's neck.

"What's going on?" Tom asked anxiously.

"I'm getting you out of here." Caroline answered.

* * *

><p>Caroline took Tom to a diner and after he had had stomach full of food they left. After leaving the diner, Caroline took Tom to a vehicle in an underground parking lot.<p>

"I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life." Tom said.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone has." Caroline joked.

"Then I suppose it was a fitting last supper." Tom said.

"No!" Caroline screams as she saw Enzo.

Enzo came behind him and snapped his neck before Caroline can protect him,"Why the hell did you do that?!" Caroline asked as Tom's dead body fell to the ground.

"Because you aren't the only one that cut a deal to save someone's life. That old flame I mentioned, Maggie, the travelers claim they know where to find her." Enzo told her.

"Well, if she's anything like me, she just lost all respect for you." Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

"No. I'll earn her forgiveness in time. Because unlike you, Caroline, I'm willing to do whatever it takes for the people I love. The travelers moved to some junkyard outside Mystic Falls. Feel free to tell Stefan you're the one who saved his life." Enzo said and left Caroline takes one last look at Tom's corpse; his eyes are opened in a perpetual state of shock.

Caroline stayed there a few minutes thinking about what Enzo had said. She totally mistook him. He wasn't as bad as she thought earlier. _Enzo just needs a girl who will love him unconditionally, _Caroline thought to herself. _Just like Elena is there for Damon. _She added as an afterthought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, tell me what you think! I love reviews! And if you have any suggestions to make I am all my ears!**


End file.
